


The Death of an Innocent

by Fraudulentillusion (PrinceInigo)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm not really sorry tbh, Other, Ricken isnt a 'main' character but he's still pretty important??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceInigo/pseuds/Fraudulentillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry Chrom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of an Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I read over it but there still might be some errors. Sorry!  
> Not sorry for this fic though.

“Alright, today is the day! I'm going to be right up there on the front lines! I'm going to show them what I can do!” Ricken was giving himself a pep talk in his tent. No matter what anyone told him, today was the day. He was going to fight along all the strong people in the army like Robin and Chrom. Ricken couldn't have Gregor relay to him about what Chrom was doing all the time, he had to do things for himself to! Besides he wasn't weak anymore he was a sage after all! His magic was strong, he could face a few opponents on his own. Ricken heard Frederick's voice telling everyone to pack up and that it was time to move. The brunette started packing up his tent, grabbing his strongest tome and went to join the others.   
\----------  
It wasn't that hard to sneak away from the other healers. Brady was arguing with Yarne to go and join the others, and Lissa was making sure her staff was in good condition. He ran through the woods, hearing fighting up ahead. In the clearing he could see Robin taking on an enemy. They were dead in a matter of seconds, to be expected. Ricken was so focused on getting through the clearing he didn't hear the enemy sneaking up behind him. He was almost out of the clearing when he felt a presence behind him and a searing pain shortly after. The young sage looked down, seeing there was in fact something sticking out from his gut. The enemy twisted the sword before pulling it up and out. Ricken let out a cry of pain, dropping to the ground. He tried to get up but the enemy kicked him back down to the ground, digging their heel into his wound. He had to fight, he was going to prove himself to everyone that he was strong and that he could do it... Ricken felt another pain , this time in his shoulder. He could hear voices in the distance, was someone coming? His vision was going in and out, his wounds couldn't be that bad could they?   
“Ricken!” Was that Robin's voice? He was having a hard focusing on anything in particular, “Oh gods.. Chrom! Chrom get over here!” Chrom? Oh no he couldn't see him like his, he would think Ricken was too weak to fight and he would never be able to fight along side him.   
“Robin, what is it? Oh.”The sage could hear footsteps around him, and he was being moved. He let out a cry of pain, before his head was set on something soft.   
“Sorry.. Robin get a healer and quick.” That voice.. he knew that voice..   
“Chrom?” Ricken's voice came out a lot weaker than he had thought,  
“Yea, hey.” Chrom was doing his best to keep his voice even. There was a lot of blood, and it was coming from that wound in Ricken's gut. Why didn't he stay back with the others like him and Robin had always told him to do? His hand drifted up to Ricken's face, wiping some dirt off. His skin was getting cold, where was that healer?!  
“Chrom I'm sorry.”Ricken felt tears sting at the side of his eyes, forcing out what words he could.  
“What could you possibly be sorry for?” He looked down at Ricken , seeing how his chest was rising and falling erratically. He adjusted the younger male on his lap just a bit, trying to move him the tiniest bit possible.   
“I should have listen to you, I was trying to grow up too fast.. I just want to .. I wanted to prove I could stand next to you an equal.. and be important to you.. I'm sorry I was probably annoying.”He couldn't tell if his words were making sense anymore, there was a ringing in his ears that was starting to get louder,  
“It's okay, you did great. This is a one time accident, you'll be fine..” Chrom could see Robin and Lissa running towards him. There was another person with them, was it Henry? Ricken was completely pale at this point, his eyes were closing and his breathing was shallow. Lissa looked down at him and gave Chrom a look. She bent down and held her staff over him. Robin stood awkwardly off to the side and Henry had an unreadable expression on his face.  
“Chrom?” Ricken opened his eyes, looking up to the prince, “Am I going to die?” Chrom looked at Lissa, who was tearing up as she was doing her best to heal him,  
“No.. of course not.” Chrom felt a knot start to form in his throat,  
“I'm sorry Chrom .. I can't fight anymore.” Ricken couldn't feel anything, it was all cold. Was Chrom always this cold? How many people were around him? It was all so dark, he was scared. He hadn't proved himself to Chrom yet, and there was so many people he was leaving behind.  
“Hey'o Ricken buddy ol' pal.” Henry sat beside him, taking his young friend's hand between his own, “It's just a minor scratch, you're going to be fine.” Henry was usually so great at keeping that happy expression on his face, but seeing Ricken so pale he couldn't.   
“Why is .. Everyone crying?” Ricken asked, eyes half open. Before anyone could answer him, he let out a half breath before Lissa dropped her staff,   
“Hey Ricken this isn't funny, say something.”Henry's expression changed as he looked down at his friend, shaking him. Chrom was silent, as was Robin. Lissa's sobs were quite audible. Chrom removed Ricken from his lap, standing up. His pants were stained with the youngers blood.   
“Are we just suppose... to leave him here? What if he becomes a Risen..” Lissa pulled handkerchief out of her blouse, wiping her eyes.  
“Don't you dare say that!” Henry's voice was sharp with venom, surprising everyone there. Coming from the dark mage that was quite surprising, didn't he have a weird fascination with them?  
“We .. don't have time to bury him. We need to move on.” Robin felt horrible saying those words, but it was the truth. Lissa looked around, finding some wild flowers and putting them on Ricken. She seemed to go find more, starting to cover the young boy in them. Henry was mumbling to Ricken's body, tears in his eyes. Chrom kneeled down beside him,   
“It's ok, you can rest now. This war is hard on all of us, but you don't have to try so hard anymore.” He got up, walking out of the forest. Lissa and Robin also left, Henry remaining. He felt Ricken's corpse, finding the journal he always kept. It was blood soaked, but the pages were still legible. He wiped off the blood with his cloak, tucking it away. The other Shepherds came, Sumia and Cynthia had arms full of flowers, putting them around the young mans corpse. Henry had to be forceful dragged away from Ricken's body. The army feeling horrible for leaving him there, but had no choice.   
\------------  
Grima was defeated, and peace had come over the realm again. There laid a tombstone in the garden of the castle, it held a name special to all of the Shepherds. A man could be seen there every day. He sat there, pale hair shining in the sun as he just talked to the tombstone as if the person were still alive. He would leave for short amounts of time but was always there at the start of the morning. The Exalt himself could be seen visiting the grave once a month, leaving a bundle of flowers and saying something to the grave before leaving. Hopefully the person the grave belong to had finally found peace.


End file.
